


Before the Battle

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battle, Other, Starkiller Base, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: Jess Pava's thoughts before the battle against Starkiller Base.





	

Jess Pava's sitting in her X-wing. Soon they will start their attack at the First Order's Starkiller Base.

It isn't the first time she'll fly in combat. But she still has this fear. The fear to die and the fear to lose comrades to death. She shivers slightly, when she dons her flight helmet.  
Their fighting skills will decide, if the Resistance will survive or will be destroyed through the Starkiller's overwhelming firepower.  
She checks the firecontrol of her laser canons and her astromech tootles a questioning tone. Jess reads the translation on the monitor. "Yes, we're up to a great battle." She puts her gloves on.

Then she takes in a deep breath and tries to calm down. Over the comm she hears the excited chatter of her comrades. She wonders, if she would hear all of them after the battle again. Jess shakes her head. She's pretty sure, that not all of them will come back. It's always the same. Mostly the newbies didn't last long in combat.

When she hears Poe Dameron's voice over the comm, she loses all doubts and the fear is gone.

She enters with her X-wing D'Qar's orbit and follows her comrades to the jump point to hyperspace.  
Jess is ready to do what have to be done.  
On Black Leader's command she makes the jump to hyperspace.


End file.
